All Grown Up
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Ron wonders when his little girl grew up as he struggles with his tie. She never did listen to him... Rose is getting married and Ron travels down memory lane.


Ron straitened his tie for the hundredth time as he studied reflection and Hermione laughed, "Ron, it's going to be fine, Rose wants this…"

Ron sighed and shot a smile at Hermione, "I know. Im just a little nervous I guess is all. I mean, bloody hello Hermione! I never thought my little girl would ever grow up is all..."

Hermione smiled gently and hugged him, straightening his tie properly as she pulled away and gave him a quick peck before laughing and resting her head on his chest with a sigh, "Our little girl is growing up…"

Ron hugged her tightly and kissed the top her head lovingly and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Remember when we took Rosie to the Hogwarts Express for the first time?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, "You were so worried about her. You tried to act so calm but you had hidden a broom the day before and followed the train all the way to Hogwarts just to be sure she made it there safe."

Ron smiled as his ears turned slightly red at the reminder of how scared he had been to let her go, "She never did listen to me did she?"

Hermione giggled, "Never, do you remember her first broom?"

Ron snorted,"How could I forget? She almost got herself killed."

Hermione giggled again, "You were so upset at Harry for showing her the Wronski Feint. You wouldn't let her back on the broom for weeks after the tried it after you told her not to."

Ron frowned at the memory and shook his head, "Well she never really listened to you either mind you now did she Mione?"

Hermione smirked and shook her head, "She was too much like you to ever listen to reason."

"Hey!"

Hermione laughed, "I remember when she was first born, you were so terrified to hold her. A fully qualified auror, part of the golden trio and the Weasely King and you were terrified of a sleeping baby."

Ron laughed, "Can you really blame me? She was so small…" His eyes grew slightly misty as he remembered how she had awakened just as he had taken her from her mother and had reached for him.

"Her first bit of accidental magic nearly took down the house."

"Took after her mother. Do you remember her writing back to us to tell us about Hogwarts?"

"Oh how could I forget, 'Dear Mum and Dad, did you know there are secret passages throughout Hogwarts? Have you ever heard of the Room of the Requirement? Why is there a swamp patch in one of the passages?"

Ron laughed loudly and Hermione sniffed quietly, "She's all grown up Ron…"

Ron smiled down at Hermione for a moment before pulling away and looking into her eyes seriously, "I don't know about all grown up Mione, she'll still be asking for help and advice on everyday life next week. And the week after that. And the week after that."

They both laughed and allowed little tears to fall as they held each other close.

"Dad! Rosie is wondering where you are." Hugo came around the corner and came to a screeching halt at the sight of his parents laughing while in tears.

Hermione pulled away and wiped at her eyes with a laugh, "You had better go to her, she needs her father."

She kissed him and smiled,"I love you."

Ron smiled after her and turned to the dressing room where his little girl was getting ready.

Hugo grinned over his shoulder at his dad as they walked, "She's so bloody nervous, scared he's not gonna show."

Ron smiled slightly, "He wouldn't miss this day for anything."

They arrived at the room and Hugo grinned again as he turned to his father and opened the door dramatically, revealing the red head within.

Ron's lungs forgot how to work as he gazed at the wonder before him. His little girl, his little Rosie, stood shyly facing him in a spotless white gown of incomparable beauty. Her hair was in an impossibly intricate bun with little free bits that framed her face and showed off her baby blue eyes.

"Hi Dad."

Her voice was quiet and scared and hopeful and Ron couldn't help but step forward and hug her tightly.

"I love you Dad."

Ron smiled, "I love you too Rose."

He pulled away and took in the sight of her once more, "You look beautiful Rosie."

Rose blushed up to her ears in the fashion of the famous Weasely blush and she grinned, "Your tie is crooked Dad."

She reached out and striated it for him with a smile.

Ron smiled down at her and offered her arm as music began to play quietly outside, "Last chance."

Rose punched his arm playfully with a laugh and took his arm, "You've been saying that since I became friends with him."

Ron grinned and they began to walk quietly to entrance of the Great Hall of Hogwarts where a crowd was waiting and watching expectantly.

At the far end of the hall stood a platinum haired young man who was frozen on stage with a look of wondrous awe as he took in the sight of his bride and Ron felt, not for the first time, that Malfoy would treat her right. They walked to the steady tempo set by the Hogwarts Alumni band as Ron whispered quiet words that only he and Rose would ever know.

By the time they had reached the altar Rose's eyes were filled with tears and her heart was filled with love. Flitwick asked who was giving her away and Ron let her go with a full yet aching heart.

He and Hermione laughed and smiled and congratulated the two happy young newlyweds and after many hours they were finally setting off for home.

Ron did not go straight to bed as he usually did after weddings but rather to the room at the far end of the hall to the left where he sat on the bed and stared at the bookshelves, taking in the titles and the pictures she had propped up on the shelves and wondering just when his little girl had grown up and gotten married.

Hermione stood in the doorway for a moment before sitting beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and gazing at her daughters old room with him, both wondering the same thing.


End file.
